


Beach Date

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Eichi takes some bad advice from the oddballs for his date with Kaoru.





	Beach Date

**Author's Note:**

> I like this ship. A lot. The oddballs weren't supposed to show up originally, but uh yeah.

“No. Just no. This...this is not what you wear to a surfing lesson.” Kaoru stared at Eichi in dismay, unsure of where to start with how wrong this all was.

“Why not? I think it’s rather beautiful. It’s embedded with real diamonds!” Eichi twirled in his ball gown, a pleased smile on his face. It really was amazing that he could just order a diamond encrusted ball gown without a thought to how everyone else struggled. But that was neither here nor there. “I feel like Cinderella! Aren’t I beautiful?”

“...I hate to break this to you, but...you’re more like one of the evil stepsisters, instead.” Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Cinderella never caused anyone psychological damage.”

“Rude.” Eichi fiddled with the tiara on his head, trying to make it sit better on his head.

“Not to mention the fact that you’ve never been poor or had to clean in your entire life, so, uh...you’re nothing like Cinderella. Sorry.” Kaoru couldn’t really figure out how Eichi’s brain worked, or if he even had much going on in there; he had caught him struggling with both a vending machine and an arcade game when they’d gone to the arcade. It was sad.

“Hmph! Whatever!” Eichi took off his tiara and flung it onto the couch. “What are we supposed to wear for this thing you call surfing, then? A suit? A kimono?” His question seemed genuine, and it was enough to throw Kaoru off. Did he really not know what surfing was?

“Oh my god. Just go get changed into something casual. No diamonds.” Kaoru shook his head and gave Eichi a pointed look. Honestly, Eichi was more high maintenance than any of the girls he had dated in the past. “I’ll take you to get something on the way there…”

Eichi huffed and shuffled off to his room. “Fine, fine.”

Once he was gone, Kaoru turned to Rei. “Who told him that a ballgown is something you wear surfing?” He sounded tired, so very tired.

Sitting beside the vampire, Natsume raised his hand, a wicked smirk spreading across his face. “That would be Me.”

“Please don’t ever try to help again.” Kaoru said flatly, unaware of what was to come as a direct result of the Oddball’s meddling.

“Ah, don’t be so cruel to dear Natsume-kun! He was merely giving his professional opinion, and I, for one, think it was an Amazing suggestion!” Wataru leaned against Natsume and gave Kaoru a grin. “I suggested the backup outfit! I’ve heard how much you enjoy the, ah...feminine form.”

“No. Whatever you did, no.” Kaoru shook his head rapidly. “Please stop trying to help, all of you. I’m begging you. I don’t know what you did, but please just no.” He begged.

Right at that moment, Eichi stepped out again in a pink floral sundress and a large straw hat tied with a pink bow.

Kaoru had to admit that he was relieved that this was the outfit Wataru had suggested. After Natsume’s ballroom gown suggestion, he was very concerned about what else the oddballs were up to. He wondered why Wataru had invited the rest of them along with him when Eichi had invited him over to help him get ready for his date.

“What do you think?” Eichi asked, twirling with a smile.

“Better. Not that it’s gonna matter anyway. I’m teaching you to surf and you won’t be wearing a dress into the ocean.” Kaoru said, shaking his head. “Go get sunblock and your swim things.”

Triumphant, Eichi smiled and pranced back out of the room, leaving Kaoru alone with the oddballs. They were looking particularly smug about something he clearly hadn’t noticed.

“Why are you guys even trying to help him? Don’t you hate each other?” A horrible thought came to mind the moment Kaoru said that. “What else did you do?” He pointed and accusing finger at them, suddenly suspicious.

“Oh, how you wound me! I would never steer dear Eichi wrong! I wish only the best for you and my dear emperor!” Wataru put his hand to his chest and swooned dramatically, eventually collapsing into Natsume’s lap.

Kaoru thought that was fair enough; after all, Wataru and Eichi were close friends. That didn’t necessarily mean that Wataru wouldn’t watch his friends get some much desired revenge, so long as it wouldn’t cause any actual harm. He was still suspicious.

Rei glanced at Natsume and Wataru, a lazy smile on his face. He turned his attention back to Kaoru. “I just came to enjoy the show.” He replied merrily.

“That doesn’t inspire anything except a sense of dread. Thanks.” Kaoru put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. Already, this was a nightmare. “Kanata-kun?”

Kanata looked up at Kaoru and away from Mademoiselle, who he had been chatting with happily. “I wouldn’t try to ruin your ‘date’ Kaoru.” He replied, a faintly dreamy expression on his face. That was literally no help at all, and now Kaoru was more afraid than before.

“Itsuki-kun?” Kaoru asked hesitantly, knowing how vehemently Shu hated Eichi. It was obvious every time they were in a room together that Shu despised Eichi.

“Hm? I haven’t done anything to him at all, Hakaze.” Shu snapped, fixing Mademoiselle’s hair. “And I don’t hate him.”

Kaoru knew that was a bold-faced lie. “Really? He thinks you do. That’s why he’s been flicking erasers at you everyday in class.”

The shocked expression on Shu’s face was enough to make Kaoru wonder if Shu really didn’t hate Eichi. That contemplation was immediately dashed when the bewilderment on Shu’s face was replaced with anger.

“That...I thought that was Mikejima-san’s doing! That...that…” Shu sputtered, looking for the right word to use.

“Bastard?” Rei supplied, a smug expression on his face.

“Yes! Bastard! That bastard Tenshouin!” Shu snarled, displaying more anger than usual.

“So, you do hate him. What did you do?” Kaoru asked, wondering if he should just call off this date altogether. It was already looking as if it were going to be a disaster anyway. But he also didn’t want to disappoint Eichi.

“Nothing! I didn’t do anything.” Shu snapped, looking away in a rage.

Natsume shifted Wataru onto Rei’s lap and got up to comfort Shu. He went over and snuggled into his jacket with him. “It’s okay, Shu-nii-san, he won’t be doing that Anymore.”

“I give up.” Kaoru plopped down on an overstuffed chair and put his face in his hands. “Why are you trying to make my date go terribly? What did I ever do to you guys?”

Eichi returned with a bag before any of the oddballs could answer. He went over to Kaoru and leaned over the back of the chair, putting his hands over his eyes. “Guess who!”

“I’m gonna say Kermit the Frog.” Kaoru hummed, a smile playing over his lips. He leaned back and pulled Eichi’s hands away.

With one hand, Kaoru reached up and pulled Eichi down for a quick kiss. The moment their lips touched, he felt the tension leave his body. He was reminded that even if their date didn’t go as planned, as long as they were together, it would be fine.

He pulled away after a moment and smiled up at Eichi. “Are you ready to go?” He asked softly.

“Yes, yes I am.” Eichi replied, a sweet smile spread across his face.

Kaoru got up and smiled. “Let’s go, then.” He glanced at the oddballs, an unusually stern expression on his face. “Stay far away from us.”

The oddballs made no promises and left before Kaoru could force them to promise. They were in an unusual hurry, and it was...concerning.

“Ugh...let’s go, Eichi…” Kaoru grabbed his hand and pulled him along after the oddballs, and outside to where his sister was waiting to drive them to the beach. She had been overjoyed to find that he had found someone he adored.

Kaoru was glad that Eichi’s health was well enough for them to take this opportunity to do something a little more strenuous like surfing could be. He had taken the time to make sure that the ocean and her waves would be calm before picking a day for them to go out together. He figured they could paddle out together and look at what little creatures swam by.

They got into his sister’s car and sat, hand in hand. The entire car ride, they remained silent, except for a little banter between Kaoru and his older sister. It didn’t take long to get to the beach.

Kaoru got out first and offered his hand to Eichi, helping him out of the car. His sister made a break for the beach, umbrella and towel in hand.

Once Eichi was out of the car, Kaoru removed the bungee cords keeping his surfboard attached to the roof of the car. He slid it down and leaned it against the car while he grabbed his own bag of things. Then he shut the door and tucked his surfboard under his arm.

“Ready to go?” Eichi asked, adjusting his straw hat happily. It wasn’t often he managed to get out to the beach, so he was glad that he was feeling well enough to go.

“Yep. Come on.” Kaoru replied, heading down to the sandy beach.

As they walked down onto the beach, a gust of wind blew past them, nearly snatching Eichi’s hat away. “Oh my.” He mumbled briefly. “I do have to say, that while a dress like this is nice and light, it can get rather breezy down there...especially with everything hanging loose. Is this really the fashion with girls now…?”

Eichi’s words stopped Kaoru in his tracks, and he couldn’t keep his face from paling. Did that mean…?

Kaoru turned to face Eichi, a pleading expression on his face. “Eichi. Please tell me you’re wearing underwear under that dress.”

“Hm? I’m not. Itsuki-kun said it was the fashion with girls now, and that you would like it.” Eichi replied nonchalantly, unaware that he had been maliciously lied to.

“Oh my god.” What had Kaoru done to deserve this? There was a high probability that another wind would start up and lift Eichi’s sundress enough for him to flash the whole beach, and then he would be arrested for public indecency. “He lied, Eichi. Please tell me you brought pants of some sort. Please.”

“He lied to me?” Eichi looked almost genuinely hurt, as if he thought he didn’t deserve it on some level. He puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. “Of course I brought pants. Shorts, actually. I can’t go swimming naked here…”

Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed. “Okay, we’ll leave this stuff with my sister, and then we can go to the restroom to change into our swim things. Please hold your dress down until you can out some pants on. Please.”

Eichi nodded and held his sundress down as they continued on their way.

When they found his sister, Kaoru plopped his surfboard into the sand next to her umbrella and spun around to grab Eichi by his arm. Then he pulled him along back up the beach and towards the restrooms.

It was a small miracle that the restrooms were deserted when they got to them, and Kaoru ushered Eichi into one. He went and held one of the stall doors open for Eichi, and then closed it. “Put sunblock on while you’re in there!”

“Mhm!” Eichi didn’t respond further than that, locking the stall door so that he could change.

Kaoru went into the stall next to him and sighed heavily, closing and locking the door behind him. He opened his bag and pulled out his swim trunks. He supposed it would be warm enough to just wear those instead of a wetsuit, since the surfing lesson would take place in the warm shallows, where it was safe and where Eichi couldn’t get himself into too much trouble.

Once he had changed, he left the stall and went outside to wait for Eichi. He looked around, feeling as if he were being watched.

A familiar blue cowlick disappeared around the other side of the restroom, as if its owner had been trying not to be caught.

With the disappearance of the cowlick, there was a re-emergence of Kaoru’s uneasiness. Had that been Kanata? He and Rei were the only ones who hadn’t tried to sabotage his date yet, and the thought of them being here filled him with a dread he could hardly contain.

It was an immense relief when he remembered that Kanata couldn’t swim, and likely wouldn’t be able to make it out as far as he would be taking Eichi.

Just then, Eichi returned from the bathroom, smiling serenely as ever. Thankfully, he was wearing a relatively normal pair of swim trunks now, instead of something as ridiculous as a ballgown.

“Ready to go?” Kaoru asked, offering him a smile. He reached out and took his hand when he nodded, and headed down to the beach to where they had left his surfboard.

Once he had retrieved his surfboard, Kaoru led Eichi down to the gently lapping waves of the ocean, setting down his surfboard in the shallow water. He helped Eichi up onto the board, and waded deeper into the warm water, keeping a firm grip on the board.

“You’re not going to let me get swept out to sea, are you?” Eichi’s question wasn’t serious.

“Of course not.” Kaoru glanced up at his boyfriend and sighed. “Do you really need to ask that? Look how calm it is out here.”

“I know, I know. I wasn’t serious at all.” Eichi leaned over and gave Kaoru a kiss on the cheek, nearly tipping the surfboard over as he did so.

“Whoa, don’t lean like that so suddenly! I don’t wanna have to fish you out of the ocean.” Kaoru steadied the surfboard and heaved a sigh.

The water was only up to his waist right now, but Kaoru didn’t want Eichi falling in either way. He didn’t anything worsening his health when they had just got here. He wanted to spend a day with him without any major incidents, and he had already averted one potential crisis. 

“Then get up here with me!” Eichi demanded, plastering a pathetic pout on his face. “I’m lonely up here all by myself.”

“I’m literally right next to you. How can you be lonely?” Kaoru looked up and couldn’t help but smile at Eichi’s expression. “Oh, fine. Just stop looking at me like that, okay?”

Once Eichi stopped pouting, Kaoru climbed up onto the board and sat on the other side of it to keep it balanced.

“I missed you! It’s been forever since I last saw you! Where have you been?” Eichi seemed to be taking a dramatic leaf out of Wataru’s book, and Kaoru wondered if Wataru was a bad influence on him.

“I’ve been right here the whole time, silly.” Kaoru leaned forward and ruffled up Eichi’s hair.

Eichi laughed, and reached up to snatch Kaoru’s hand before he could pull it away. “I’ve got you now.”

Seeing Eichi’s smile and hearing his laughter made Kaoru happy. He couldn’t help but wish this day would never end.

Under the warm sun, sitting upon gentle waves at Eichi’s side, Kaoru was at peace. It was comfortable and he genuinely couldn’t have predicted that he would end up here, with Eichi of all people. But here he was, and he couldn’t be happier.

That is, until something bumped hard against the surfboard, nearly capsizing them.

Kaoru quickly looked down into the waves below them, startled to see a dolphin speeding away. They didn’t often come this close to shore, and he couldn’t help but wonder why it was so close.

A moment later the dolphin returned, bopping the surfboard again just as hard as before. Kaoru grabbed on tightly to Eichi to make sure he didn’t fall in.

“What’s it doing?” Eichi asked, watching as the dolphin sped off again.

“I don’t…” Kaoru trailed off when he saw the dolphin stop right next to five very familiar people, lifting its head out of the water to receive a pat from none other than Shinkai Kanata. “You have got to be kidding me.”

The dolphin sped back over, this time bumping the surfboard hard enough to actually knock the pair of them over into the water.

Kaoru flailed for a moment before regaining his bearings, his feet touching the sandy ocean floor. The water really only went a couple inches above his head, so it was easy to reach the surface. He hadn’t realized they’d gone quite that far out from shore.

A moment later, his heart rose up into his throat when he realized that he couldn’t see Eichi anywhere.

Then the dolphin returned, slowly this time. Eichi was holding onto its dorsal fin, laughing as if he were having the time of his life.

“What the heck was that for?” Kaoru snapped at the dolphin, finding it difficult to actually be angry at it. It just seemed to be having a good time, even though it seemed to be taking orders from Kanata.

The dolphin bumped Kaoru gently with its nose and waited for him to get up onto his surfboard again before offering its fin to him.

“I think he wants you to grab on.” Eichi laughed, leaning his chin on the dolphin’s head gently. “He’s friendly.”

“I noticed.” Kaoru mumbled, hesitantly reaching out and grabbing the dolphin’s fin. Almost immediately, the dolphin took off back closer to shore, where the oddballs waited.

This was certainly not the date he had planned for today, but he supposed he would take it. He was sure that something else strange would happen today, but as long as he was with Eichi, he supposed it didn’t matter all that much.

After all, he loved Eichi, and any time spent with him was time well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! If you want me to write any other rarepairs (or popular ships) you can find me at my twitter @shichibunny


End file.
